


i won't let you be the one i live without

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Bottom Ichijouji Ken, Cooking Lessons, Cram school, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ichijouji Ken, Gay Panic, Good Cook Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, High School, Ichijouji Ken Is Bad at Self-Care, Ichijouji Ken Is a Disaster in the Kitchen, Ichijouji Ken Is a Panicked Gay, Jogress Bonds, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Mutual Pining, Protective Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Top Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking In On Someone, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: When Ken's parents go away for three weeks to take care of his sick aunt while he attends summer cram school, Daisuke decides he needs to stay with him to make sure he actually eats. Of course, that would be a lot less distressing if Ken couldn't suddenly hear Daisuke's thoughts.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	i won't let you be the one i live without

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so....this story came from two separate ideas: One is Daisuke and Ken living together while Ken's parents are away, and second is Ken being able to hear/see Daisuke's thoughts due to an unbalanced Jogress bond.
> 
> I legitimately don't know how long this fic will be, and I know I won't be updating it regularly until I actually finish One Month. After I finish that chapter fic, this one will get more attention, I promise.
> 
> This is set during August 2009, the summer break of Daisuke and Ken's third and final year in high school, so they are approximately 18. (I headcanon Daisuke as a Leo and having just turned 18, but Ken's 18th birthday in early October because he's a Libra.)
> 
> The title comes from the song ["Near/Far" by Death Cab for Cutie](https://youtu.be/dsllIshW3cs).

The Ichijouji apartment was eerily quiet without his mother tittering away in the kitchen and baking cookies or prepping snacks for his weekly sleepover with Daisuke, without his dad watching the news or sharing tidbits about what he was doing at work these days. He'd moved up in the company a while ago, and he loved to tell Ken about his projects—his mother, after all, didn't really understand his father's work at the research facility.

Ken sipped his tea as he meandered through the apartment, flipping off the lights as he went. He kept going back and forth, unable to decide whether he would enjoy his three weeks of solitude or feel lonely.

Wormmon, unfortunately, spent much of his time in the Digital World after their last big battle—all the Digimon did. It had only been a month, but Ken was more than happy it was over so he could focus on what should be the most important thing right now: preparing for university in the spring.

Of course, Wormmon had offered to come home with him while Ken's parents were visiting his sick obasan in Sapporo, but Ken knew he had to get used to the idea of living alone at some point. Depending on which university he chose—and really, he needed to decide soon—he might have to rent an apartment of his own.

When the Ichijouji residence was dark, he released a pleased sigh.

Daisuke wouldn't arrive for several hours—he was never here this early—but excitement pulsed through his veins. He was always excited to spend time with his best friend, but a particular excitement had burrowed into his chest and wouldn't let up.

It built into an anxious energy.

Ken wanted to prepare for his arrival. He needed to make sure they had enough to eat since Daisuke swallowed more food than Ken and his parents combined, and he needed to make sure they had suitable entertainment for the evening since Daisuke's adventurous streak got dangerous when he was bored, but most importantly of all, Ken needed to make sure he was prepared.

Because beneath that anxious excitement lurked another feeling he often struggled with around his best friend. A feeling he did his best to hide and pretend didn't exist, and when he couldn't do that, he was forced to deal with the problem before Daisuke arrived.

He wasn't sure if it was because they had gotten older or because he and Daisuke spent so much time together or because Ken grew to appreciate every of Daisuke's facets more and more every day, but he was certain this problem was increasing exponentially.

He was now forced to spend sometime before Daisuke's arrival in his bed in an effort to prevent anything awkward from popping up while Daisuke spent the night in his bed.

He paused at the threshold of his bedroom but decided against closing the door. There was no point, after all. No one would be there until Daisuke arrived later.

Draining the rest of his tea, Ken crossed the room, undoing the buttons of his shirt with one hand. He set the empty cup on his small table and shed the shirt on the floor, then his slippers and socks and even his slacks, leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

The loft bed offered the kind of privacy he preferred even if it wasn't necessary, and phone in hand, he stretched back on the mattress, too short now for how tall he'd gotten over the years, and nudged his underwear down past his hips.

Excitement heightened his senses, but this time, it was a different sort of excitement.

Phone in hand, Ken took a moment to skim his latest emails with Daisuke, to think about how much time they would get to spend together over the next couple days, how they wouldn't be interrupted with his parents away.

 _Can't wait to see you,_ Daisuke's last email said. _I know you're busy with cram school this summer, but break is boring without you. Wish we could spend the whole vacation together. I want to be with you._

Ken's heart stuttered at the words.

He too wanted to spend the whole vacation with Daisuke, but unlike Daisuke, he remained unsatisfied with watching Daisuke destroy things in video games and playing soccer in the park. There was so much more he wanted.

 _Oh, Yamato-senpai's been helping me perfect omurice!_ —Ken couldn't help the twinge of jealousy at the previous email— _I want to show you this weekend. I'll cook for you, okay? I know you hate being my guinea pig, but it's good, I swear! And you know, if it isn't…hahaha, you're the one with the smarts and the imagination. I'll leave my punishment up to you._

Ken bit his lip and let his phone slide onto the mattress beside him, forgotten.

Daisuke wanted to cook for him. Contrary to what Daisuke apparently thought, Ken loved it when Daisuke cooked for him, shared his latest creations, the excitement in his voice and eyes when he offered something for Ken to try. He was so incredibly soft and hopeful and vulnerable in those moments, and Ken wanted to bury himself in that, wanted to twist around him so tight they became one, like they were experiencing a Jogress of their own.

His hand closed around his length. His arousal had been minimal before—this was just routine prevention for the sleepover—but he was achingly hard now, and he thumbed the head, spreading the sticky substance over his tender skin, body trembling at the sensation.

Plus, Ken loved to watch Daisuke cook. He was so focused yet excited, determination etched in every movement. Daisuke has the magical ability to feel at home in Ken's family kitchen, move about the place with ease, know where everything was and where everything belonged when he was done. He always insisted on cleaning up after himself even when Ken's mother offered her assistance.

And best of all, he loved how pleased Daisuke was with himself when he made something Ken liked, the way he positively beamed at a simple compliment.

Ken clenched his eyes shut and let his muscle memory take over, anticipation turned arousal turned pleasure pulsing through his body…

Then, it was anticipation all over again.

Anticipation that he got to see his best friend today. Anticipation that Daisuke would share his bed tonight. Anticipation that Daisuke wanted to cook for him, to feed him. Anticipation at the thought of Daisuke's eyes on him as he tasted his latest concoction. Anticipation so strong he ached with it.

Far more anticipation than the situation justified considering they did these sleepovers every single weekend.

Oh, fuck.

Daisuke's email had said he could _punish_ him if the food wasn't any good.

Ken had no idea how he'd want to punish Daisuke if that were the case—he was sure the omurice would be delicious anyway—but quite suddenly, the thought of Daisuke on his knees, head and hands between Ken's legs, looking far more pleased with the situation than like he was being punished, wouldn't go away.

He couldn't get rid of it, couldn't hide from it, couldn't stop picturing it, and he came, flushed and gasping, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, unbidden thoughts of Daisuke sucking him off and fucking him with his fingers swirling around his head.

Ken didn't know how long he lay there, trying to catch his breath, his underwear sticky and crumpled in his lap.

That was definitely something he wouldn't have been able to do if Wormmon were here.

 _Knock_ , _knock_

"Hey, Ken?"

Fuck.

What the hell was Daisuke doing here now? He wasn't suppose to be here for hours. How long had he been lying here? Had he lost time?

His bedroom door squeaked open, and Daisuke flipped the light switch. Bright light illuminated the whole room.

"No!" Ken cried, never more grateful for the mild protection of his loft bed than now. "Turn it off!"

Daisuke frowned at him but complied, though he didn't leave the room. "You okay? What's going on?"

Desperate to hide himself, Ken grabbed hold of his sheets and dragged them over his body. He had to protect himself, had to cover his naked body.

"Are you sick? You're all flushed."

He was grateful Daisuke couldn't see his face anymore—it was decidedly more flushed now.

Ken barely managed to clear his throat, and his voice, when he spoke, was an anguished rumble. "Can you please wait for me in the living room?"

For a moment, Daisuke hesitated, but eventually, he sighed and said, "Yeah, all right."

Ken didn't feel relief until the door clicked shut.


End file.
